Kidnapped: Nancy Drew
by Nancy Drew24
Summary: Nancy Drew's birthday is just around the corner, But who knew that shopping downtown could be so dangerous
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Bess

Nancy Drew has been kidnapped , How do I know you might ask? Well, It all started when Frank and Joe were coming to her surprise birthday party. (I invited them because we haven't seen them in forever, plus I knew Nancy and Frank liked each other) anyways, George and I were driving to the airport to pick them up, they were going to stay at my house and the secret is only between George, Frank ,Joe, Nancy's dad, Hannah, and our parents, Ned sadly, is in Europe with his parents for vacation. We had them come early so they can help plan the birthday(The real reason is because I don't want to do all the work :) when we finally got to the airport, their plane was just landing. George and I finally found a parking spot and walked into the building, looks for gate 26. Frank and Joe were walking up to us when we got there. Joe started to smile, _He's so cute when he smiles! _I thought, "Well, where to?" Joe asked when we got into the car, "Well, we'd better go home, Nancy said she's going into town today so I don't think we should go any where today," George said.

*The Next day*

We decided to go to town that day, so with Frank and Joe tagging along, we were about to go into the store, and Nancy was walking out of ran into the store right next to the store Nancy was walking out of, when she was walking by, two people with masks grabbed her and put a cloth in front of her mouth, I ran out to stop them when a car pulled up, dragged Nancy in, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

~Joe

_I can't believe Nancy was gone_, We were sitting outside of a café, we were all talking about what we should do, Frank on the other hand wasn't talking at all, "Who would want to kidnapped Nancy?" I asked, " Someone who has a grudge against her, maybe?" Bess said, " Well, out of all the people she caught, their families and friends, it could be anyone, or it could even be someone who lives here," George said, "Was she on a case?" Frank asked, " I don't know, she might have been, We'd better go tell Hannah and her dad," George said.

~Nancy

I woke up somewhere dark, there was absolutely no light, When they put the cloth over my mouth it smelled like chloroform, I still felt dizzy, I explored a little bit, then I saw a note on the wall, it said:

You will get food once a day, if you are good and do not try to escape, you might get some water, but don't count on it. If you try to escape, you will suffer the consequences,

Someone evidently wants to get back at me for something because I'm not on a case, tomorrow is my birthday, and then hopefully then someone will start to look for me, I got up and decided to explore, I came across a door, I found that is was unlocked, so I started to go through it, then two big men were right there, "Nancy, Nancy, Nancy, what have you done?" then everything went black.

Chapter 3

~George

After we told Hannah and Nancy's dad, it was getting late so we went home, Then the next day we went to the antique shop to see Alexei, Nancy and him are good friends, I was thinking maybe he knows something. We walked in and he was sitting in a chair cleaning a table, he looked up and smiled, "Hey there, can I help you find anything?" he asked. "Maybe, have you seen Nancy lately?" Bess asked. "I saw her yesterday, then about an hour later after she left, someone came in here asking about her. Then later in the day I saw both of them together, why do you ask, is there something wrong?" Alexei said. "What did the person look like that was asking questions about Nancy?" I asked. " Well, well, I can do better than that, he told me his name, it was Dwayne, Dwayne Powers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys**

Chapter 4

~Bess

_Dwayne Powers? I was thinking, _" Did you see where they went?" I asked him, "Well I saw where they went, they went to the tunnels, I thought they came out later, because I saw him come out and drive away before I closed the shop, do you want me to show you where the tunnels are?" Alexei asked, "Yes please!" Frank said, so we followed him out side and he opened up a grate, "Here you go, good luck," he said, so Joe, Frank, George and I went in the tunnels, when we got in there, Frank said, "Who's Dwayne Powers?". "Dwayne Powers is a person who tried to kill Nancy once, and kidnapped me once, we thought he died, but evidently he's alive," I told him, "Well, let's just hope Nancy is okay," Frank said. We tried all of the doors, they were locked, naturally, we decided to go back because it was getting late, We are going to come back tomorrow, to see if any of the doors a unlocked, we doubted it, but we had to hope.

* * *

~Frank

We went home, then came back, and we were exploring the tunnels when we heard a noise, _someone's coming! I thought, _we quickly ran to the other end of the tunnels and hid , it was dark in here , so I couldn't make out who it was, I could see that he brought out something, and opened a door, and went inside, "Let's go! He might have left it unlocked!" I said, so we ran to the door that the person opened, _It was unlocked!_ So we waited a couple of minutes so we don't open the door and the guy is standing right there, I opened the door and there was a lot of boxes, there was another door on the other side of the room, so we went though it, and there was more doors, so we just guessed and went through door by door.

~Nancy

I guess because I tried to escape, they aren't giving me any food, so naturally I am so hungry, I passed out a couple of times, and this time they tied me up, and gagged me, because I screamed , and I lost my voice, and I hurt all over, my back hurt most of all, I heard a noise, I looked up and a I saw a light, a man walked through the door, "Nancy, Nancy, Nancy, why did you try to escape?" he said, _his voice sounds rally familiar, _he started to talk again, _I know that voice, it's Dwayne Powers! _Dwayne stopped talking, he looked at me, then the world went dark.

* * *

~Frank

So, here we are, wondering around the tunnels then finally, we heard a noise behind one door, I opened it slightly, and there were three men in it, there was Dwayne, just like the guy at the antique shop said he looked like, the other two were probably his thugs, "We need something to distract him," I said. "Well, we can probably set up a distraction, and you can you get Nancy," Joe said, "Alright, I'll be quick, ready?" I asked them , and they went through another door, and then I heard a whistle, I quickly got behind the door before they came out, and sure enough, all three of them came running out, splitting up, trying to find the source of the noise, I ran quickly into the room, I opened each door and then I saw one that was really dark , so I went in that one, then I saw Nancy, I ran over to her, she was out cold, so I quickly untied her and took off the gag, then carried her out the door and ran out the opposite door where Joe and the girls were, I was about to open the door when Joe ,Gorge and Bess came out, we went through some doors then took a break, I sat Nancy down, she staring to wake up. we heard a noise, the door opened, and there was Alexei, with the police.

* * *

After the police came with Alexei, they got Dwayne and his men, then we all went outside into the fresh air, Nancy woke up a little bit after the police came, she lost her voice, but she could talk a little bit, she explained why Dwayne kidnapped her, he kidnapped her evidently to get back at her, because it didn't work out when he kidnapped Bess, So he came back for revenge, Which meant Nancy Drew of course. I was glad Nancy was safe.

The End

**I hoped you liked it! Thank you all for the reviews!**


End file.
